Reinhard Heydrich
|-|Dies Irae= |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura= |-|Reinhard Kamunagara= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely higher | 5-B | 1-A Name: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich, Mephisto Pheles, Kemono-Dono, Monarch of Destruction, King of Valhalla Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 102 Classification: High Ranking Officer of the German Army (Formerly), Longinus Dreizehn Orden #1 and Leader of the LDO, Mercurius's Apoptosis | Hadou God, God of Shurado-Shikoten Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8; his existence is completely dependent on Mercurius' existence due to being his apoptosis, and will only truly die permanently if Mercurius dies as well), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics, even at large distances), Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with his regular attacks, can absorb the souls of the dead, and can constantly resurrect and restore the souls of those in Gladsheimr), Reality Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire onto reality with his Briah and completely overwrite it with Atziluth), Conceptual Manipulation (The Longinuslanze deals conceptual damage and can bypass the concept of distance), Light Manipulation, Summoning (via Gladsheimr), Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Via the Longinuslanze), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Via Cain's Briah), Intangibility (Via Kei or Beatrice's Briah's), Absorption (Via the Longinuslanze and Wilhelm's Briah), Teleportation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can erase anything along with its history while using Machina's Briah or with the Longinuslanze), Space-Time Manipulation, Can negate magic attacks, Resurrection, Durability Negation, Can always become faster than his target through Wolfgang's Briah, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual Attacks, Aura (Charisma and Fear type. See feats section down below), Can boost the power of any of his Legionnaire's (Was able to make Wilhelm strong enough to fight evenly with Methuselah as well as boost his resistances to the latter's abilities) | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Attack Potency: At least Continent level, likely higher (Casually one-shotted Methuselah), can ignore durability in a variety of ways | Planet level (According to Masada, Reinhard is as powerful as the Gods summoned by Amakasu, many of whom are more powerful than Tatari like Kuubou and can planet bust. Also stated by Masada to able to defeat Amakasu if the latter were to ever appear in Dies Irae and fight him), can ignore durability in a variety of ways | Outerverse level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Said Throne was destroyed in the battle between Reinhard and Mercurius. The source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, Reinhard at his strongest has a Taikyoku value of 90, making him one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods.). Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Should at least be as fast as his three commanders), Infinite attack speed with Longinuslanze Testament (Capable of ignoring the concept of distance to strike its enemy in a literal instant), Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (Like Schreiber, Reinhard can use this ability to always move faster than his enemy unless they outright halt his movement) | At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Casually kept pace with Ren Fuji who showed himself to be this fast and traded 50 strikes with the latter in under a hundreth of microseconds), Infinite attack speed with Longinuslanze Testament, Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be as strong as his three commanders and Cain, who are all in turn physically stronger than Wilhelm) | At least Class 10 | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Continent Class, likely higher | Planet Class | Outerversal Durability: At least Continent level, likely higher. Regeneration and immortality makes him extremely difficult to kill | Planet level | Outerverse level (Tanked attacks from Mercurius) Stamina: Limitless (Reinhard's stamina did not wane even after Methuselah accelerated time at a rate of billions of years every second) Range: At least several kilometers (His attacks should cover similar range as Eleonore's, whose projectiles have been shown to travel this far), Universal with Longinuslanze Testament (due to its property of "never missing", it will chase its targets across a virtually infinite 3-D distance), Multiversal with teleportation via Gladsheimr | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His lance, Longinuslanze Testament (Also known as the Spear of Destiny) Intelligence: Reinhard, as the commander of the Gestapo during World War II, is a highly accomplished tactician, general and leader, attracting swathes of followers with his sheer charisma and majesty and memorizing each and every one of them so that he can best call their abilities to the battlefield with Gladsheimr. Having over sixty years of combat experience, he is more than capable of handling all of his abilities with ease, casually beating back Ren, Beatrice, and Kei in their initial encounters. Seeing himself as "the master" and others as his "servants", he sees himself as the monarch of destruction, being unmatched in combat until his final confrontation with Ren, but even then the latter had help from Marie, a Hadou God. Due to lacking a competent rival up to this point, he is somewhat overconfident at times despite his admission that he feels that he will be defeated at some point, weakly laughing at the thought of being beaten by a few upstarts until they actually start to challenge him. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also knowledgeable regarding culture and can quote literary classics and ancient texts like the Bible with ease. Furthermore, Gladsheimr grants him access to the memories and experiences of his one hundred million legionnaires, giving him the combined equivalent of 6.1 billion years of experience on the battlefield. | Nigh-Omniscient Feats: Other Feats * Reinhard possesses tremendous charisma, enough for even Mercurius to call him the most charismatic being in the world and one fit to wield the Longinuslanze Testament. He once recited a speech during the Fall of Berlin that convinced 200,000 people consisting of ordinary civilians and soldiers to commit suicide and join his Legion. Is also charismatic to the point that Eleonore, a notoriously strong-willed woman and Beatrice's superior, fall in love with him and made her willing to sacrifice herself as his shield and to destroy anybody who defies him. His aura is also fear-incuding as he is able to bring fear to all of his Legion members, even to those such as Schreiber who still retains his fear of him even while using his True Briah. Weaknesses: As a man who expresses his affection through the heat of battle and sheer destructive force, he refuses to use the Longinuslanze's effect unless he is truly irritated with how poor of a fight his foes are putting up or if he truly loves the battle he's received with them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Longinuslanze Testament: (Covenant - The Holy Spear of Destiny) Reinhard’s Holy Relic, also named and known as the Spear of Destiny, something only he himself can wield due to being the most charismatic being in the world. The weapon is described as being “Fast like Albedo, never missing like Rubedo, and all-killing like Nigredo”, meaning that the spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits on a physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual level before dragging their soul to Valhalla to become part of Reinhard's legion. Reinhard can also instantly curse the target with a Stigma with the Longinus should he choose to at anytime, making them a part of his Legion the moment they die. Additionally, the spear can also ignore the concept of distance, as Rindou Koga (his Holy Relic's successor in Kajiri Kamui Kagura) was able to do this through her use of it against the Tenma's and Valeria was able to use this to get close to Wolfgang and attack him in surprise while the latter had his True Briah active; this aspect allows Reinhard to have the spear fired at his enemies in an instant without having to cross any distance at all. Aside from Reinhard himself, those who look upon the Lance itself will have their minds burned and their souls erased, and attempting to lay hands on it will also erode their existence the longer they hold onto it (even Ren Fuji, who has the unique capacity to wield any other Holy Relic in the series such as Beatrice's, would fall prey to this should he ever lay his hands on the spear). * Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall: (Apoptosis - The Fifth Universe of Gold) Reinhard’s Briah, his desire being "I love everything". As love is equivalent to that of destruction to Reinhard, his desire manifests itself as a massive, hellish castle the size of a city with an interior entirely made out of souls. Anyone that is killed within the castle or is slain via Longinuslanze Testament becomes a part of Reinhard’s Legion of Einherjar, giving him all of their memories and powers. It also makes his Legion immortal as long as they are bound to him. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close unless one is invited to the castle itself by Reinhard. Gladsheimr is also capable of transforming into a mobile skeletal creature large enough to dwarf mountains that possesses great mobility, can produce more energy than any earthquake in history all the way to 1939 through its movement alone, and can turn entire countries to ash with an energy blast fired from its mouth. Additionally, the castle itself is detached from the multiverse, allowing Reinhard to have it manifest wherever he wishes and allowing him to instantly teleport anywhere in the multiverse by using it as a launching pad. He can also summon the Einherjar he's obtained to do battle alongside him, giving him the advantage through sheer numbers via this method. Some notable Einherjar include: ** Tubal Cain: An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible, as well as decomposing the soul itself. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. ** Kaziklu Bey: A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. ** Valkyrie: Her Briah allows herself to become pure lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed and immunity to physical strikes. ** Leonhard August: Has a Briah that allows her to become a being of pure flame, emitting enough to instantly vaporize metal while also becoming virtually impossible strike with physical attacks. ** Machina: Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists, be it things such as living beings, objects, or even concepts (ex. Methuselah), as long as it has a history. ** Malleus: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. ** Samiel: Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and its temperature exceeds 10,000°C, its heat surpassing the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her Holy Relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. Her flames are also able to ignore one's resistance to heat as it directly burns the soul. ** Hrozvitnir: Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow him down or speed themselves up through time manipulation. * Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr: An extension of Gladsheimr, Isaac (Reinhard’s son and the entity who manages the castle) will summon various objects to protect Reinhard should harm ever come to him. Such objects include mausers, rifles, panzerfausts, landmines, tanks, anti-tank shells and swarms of skeletal Legionnaires (which consist of hundreds of million souls that reside in Reinhard's castle including that of the entire German Army that fought in WW2, hundreds of thousands of civilians such as those who died in WW2 in Berlin and of Suwabara City), all with the ability to damage and destroy the soul just like the Holy Relics in the series as well as bringing anyone they kill into becoming part of Reinhard's legion. In addition, their ammunition will never run out as it replenishes after they restored from destruction by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall in battle (even if their soul is destroyed). This being due to Reinhard's Castle being in a constant state of creation and destruction. Because of this, it is virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers as long as Reinhard and his castle exists. * Du Sollst - Dies Irae: (Pour forth from the Chaos - Day of Wrath) The manifestation of Reinhard’s Law, one that follows through with his desire of "loving everything". Through Dies Irae, every member of Reinhard’s Legion is brought to his level of existence, with all of their abilities becoming conceptual in nature to their previous effects (Schreiber’s Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, for instance, now ignores Causality Manipulation to move faster than his opponent, regardless of whether or not they are beyond time, space, or speed; Machina now kills concepts with his punches, and Eleonore burns concepts away, e.t.c.). * Kamunagara: Physical Manifestion of Hadou God Law, having an universe inside them, the Kamungara of Reinhard takes the form of a Lion Key: Interview with Kaziklu Bey | Dies Irae | Hadou God Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Due to the nature of Reinhard's Apoptosis Immortality (As he will only truly die for good once Mercurius does), it is very much preferable to disable it for vs. matches when using his IkaBey and DI Base forms due to how unfair it would be. It should be noted that during the fight between Ren and Reinhard, the former does a feat of slashing 50 times against the latter. While the localization uses tenth of a millisecond, the japanese one uses hundreth of a microsecond and due to how consistent the original game is, it's precedence take over the localization. Gallery File:Malie_2014-11-04_11-47-25-206.png|Longinuslanze Testament, the Spear of Destiny and Reinhard's Holy Relic. File:Ds4cASW.png|The castle of Gladsheimr. Gladsheimr_Mobile_Form.png|Gladsheimr in its mobile state. File:2014-11-24_155101.png|Isaac. Reinhard's son, who protects him from all harm while he's in Gladsheimr. File:2014-11-04_114502.png|Through Legion Reincarnation, Reinhard summons the members of LDO to his aid, boosting them all to a level beyond dimensional space itself. File:2014-11-04_115543.png|Reinhard activating his Law, "Du Sollst - Dies Irae". Others Notable Victories: Himeji Wataru (Magical Girl of The End) Himeji's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, and this was Dies Irae Reinhard) Novel Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Novel Kars profile (Interview with Kaziklu Bey Reinhard was used, and Kars had access to all stands) The White Queen (The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign) The White Queen's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, and his type 8 immortality was restricted) Notable Losses: Lavos (Chrono (universe)) Lavos's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, and this was Base Lavos and Dies Irae Reinhard) Inconclusive Matches: The King (Sekai Oni) The King's Profile (Note: Both combatants were in their base forms) SCP-1440 (SCP Foundation) SCP-1440's Profile (5-B Reinhard was used, speed was equalized and SCP-1440 could not be brought back to life by the Brothers Death) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Spear Users Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Vampires Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Hax Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fathers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1